


goatman's bridge

by sanjariti



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Stranger Things Crossover, buzzfeed unsolved au, robin and steve as shane and ryan in that order, robin tries to fight goatman and calls him homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Steve and Robin film their newest episode of Unsolved at the demonic Goatman’s bridge.





	goatman's bridge

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy!!! i loved writing this x

Demons are the last thing you want to mess with.

There’s really no possible situation where you’d end up having to confront a demon during your lifetime, but unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Steve. 

As a video producer and star of one of Buzzfeed’s hit web series, Buzzfeed Unsolved, Steve was (un)willingly putting his life more or less on the line every time he ventured out to famous haunted sites with his best friend and co-star, Robin. 

This latest episode they were shooting was proving to be the most terrifying one yet. 

They had just arrived in Texas earlier today, and were now on their way to the small town of Denton, home to the demonic Goatman’s Bridge. 

Steve was behind the wheel, goosebumps spreading across his arms as they came closer to the site of the shoot. Robin was in the passenger seat, looking out the window as they passed large fields of green grass.

“Dude, I’m so nervous,” Steve suddenly said, laughing off his fear as Robin glanced over at him. 

“Don’t be nervous with such a beautiful sunset like that!” She gestured at the orange streaks in the sky, the sun setting in the far distance.

“I know what lies underneath it!” Steve responded, covering his mouth with his hand in worry as he thought about what was waiting for them at the bridge.

“Nighttime? Darkness?” Robin quipped.

“And demons,” Steve whispered, his eyes now trained on the road ahead.

“I hate demons.”

* * *

While the camera crew were setting everything up near the edge of the bridge and readying their audio recording devices, Steve and Robin adjusted their mics back at the truck.

“You ready for this, dingus?” Robin asked as she checked the camera hanging off her neck.

“This is my demon sacrifice of the season so no, I’d say I’m not,” Steve opened the trunk of the car, and pulled out his duffel bag that he always carried with him during these shoots.

“You know what Steve, I’m not trying to scare you but… I got a bad feeling about this one,” Robin couldn’t help but grin as she watched him riffle through his things.

“Shut up-”

“I do,”

“It’s okay. I came prepared,” Steve stepped back from the trunk.

“What’re you prepared with?” She asked, confused.

“Oh you’ll see,”

“Why’re you unbuttoning your pants?” Robin held out her video recorder, a look of confusion and disgust crossing her face as she watched Steve hook something to his belt.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“We’re in public right no- what are you doing?” Robin was growing more confused with every passing second, Steve offering no answers.

“Shut up!” As he turned around and Robin finally saw what he was wearing, her face brightened up, a wide smile appearing as she shook her head.

“Oh dingus,” She said, chuckling under her breath as Steve turned to face her.

“What?”

“You’ve outdumbed yourself!” She gestured to the Nerf gun, filled with holy water, strapped to a holster on his leg, laughing as he just waved her off.

“I thought this was gonna be funny, but now I’m happy that I brought it!”

* * *

Once the camera crew was set up and ready to go, Steve and Robin took their places at the end of the bridge, video recorders in hand. 

“Don’t piss your pants, dingus!” Robin whispered, smiling as Steve rolled his eyes at her.

“On three, you guys! One, two… three!” Steve and Robin stepped onto the bridge, and Steve could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he cautiously moved forward.

Robin, being the jokester she always was, began to talk with the demon.

“Any demons here? Got any demons out tonight? Any horny boys? Or whatever they’re-”

“Horny boys?” Steve scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Robin as she stopped in the middle of the bridge, slowly turning in a circle.

“They got horns!” Steve shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Let your presence be known,” He said flatly, his nerves getting the best of him. “Say somethin’...why are you on this bridge?”

Nothing but silence followed Steve’s question. Robin moved her flashlight across the bridge, and then turned it up towards the pitch-black sky.

Steve looked at her and said, “You ask questions,”

“Why’re you on the bridge?” She asked, repeating his earlier question. Steve wheezed, rolling his eyes once again.

“Goatman!” She said loudly, making a serious face as she looked left and right. She glanced at Steve.

“You feel that? Feel the Goatman energy?”

“I don’t like when you say his name!” Steve said hurriedly, moving his flashlight across the bridge once more.

“Feel some goat vibes?”

Steve shook his head no, and was about to say something when Robin spoke up.

“You may not like this, but I’m gonna try and agitate it - I’m just gonna go-”

“You do what you gotta do, and I’ll do what I gotta do, Buckley!” Steve took a step back towards the railing, his hands up as if in surrender. 

“I’m just gonna be as crude as possible here, alright?” 

“Get on with it, man!” 

“ _ Fuck you, _ Goatman!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. She was holding a straight face, but Steve couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked at her. 

“Was that good?” She asked, eyebrows raised as they looked at one another.

“I thought you were gonna build your way up!”

“No no, why wait?”

“Well if you don’t believe, there’s nothing to be afraid of then, right?” Steve could hear the fear in his voice, and he was struggling to control his breathing as she just shrugged. “You can be as big a prick as you want! I’m gonna stand over here,” He moved back, closer to the bridge’s railing as Robin started dancing about the bridge, moving in circles.

“Goatman! I’m dancing on your bridge! It’s my bridge now! You hear that? You want me off this bridge, you’re gonna have to  _ kill me!  _ Which would be homophobic, by the way,” 

Steve was laughing in fear and amusement, his laughter interrupted by “Holy shit!”’s every now and then as Robin kept provoking the demon.

_ Tonight’s the night she gets us killed,  _ was all he could think as he watched her messing around.

“Look at the way I dance on it, I disrespect your bridge, Goatman!”

“He’s takin’ names right now, oh my god-” Steve was half wheezing, half laughing, all while trying to spit out a coherent sentence as Robin continued her antics.

“You hear that, Goatman? Me and Steve Harrington own your bridge now! We-”

“Nope!” Steve shouted, eyes bug wide as he started fumbling over his words. “Nope, do not loop me into your shit right now! Stop looping me in - God, I hate when you do this!”

“Then tell him you’re not a part of this!”

“I’m not- I’m not part of her little charade!” Steve said frantically, looking behind him.

“You’re talking to Goatman now,” Robin said, grinning from ear to ear as Steve realized what she’d done.

“I see what you did there,”

“It’s Goatman entrapment!”

* * *

After the two of them took a breather from Robin’s tomfoolery, Steve recorded a bit on the lore surrounding the bridge’s demonic owner, and the history from local residents who claimed to have seen the Goatman after committing certain acts.

“So you’re saying, if I knock on this bridge three times, Mr. Goatman will  _ have  _ to show his face and fight me for his bridge?” Robin was fighting back a stupidly joyful grin, and Steve had to stop himself from rolling his eyes for the millionth time that night.

“Well, according to legend, if you knock three times, you can see his glowing eyes,”

“Alright then, you’re up, dingus!” Before Steve could protest his involuntary volunteering, Robin grabbed his video recorder out of his hand and gestured to the red railing.

“Goddamnit,” Steve muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to face the railing. 

“Talking to the Goatman, opening up a line of communication,” Robin leaned down to capture Steve’s worrisome facial expressions as he closed his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, Buckley! I’m gonna murder you! You’re not helping!”

They both started laughing, Steve’s eyes wider than humanly possible as he stared his worst fear right in the face. 

_ Now or never. _

“I’m gonna knock on your bridge,” Steve said in a shaky voice. He raised his hand up, and rapped on the metal bridge three times. Nothing happened; Robin peered over the railing with her flashlight and camera, but saw nothing.

“Just another load of horseshit!” She jeered, rolling her eyes when Steve looked back at her.

“Alright, alright. Let’s head into the woods,”

“Oh, a change of venue! How refreshing,” Robin whispered sarcastically, nudging Steve in the side as she walked ahead of him. “We’ll be back, Goatman! After all, this is  _ our  _ bridge now!”

“Okay, keep it moving,” Steve muttered, tapping her shoulder with the end of his flashlight.

“That’s how you get him!” She said, walking quickly to catch up with Steve as the camera crew followed close behind.

“How many times you walk through the woods late at night?” Robin posed the question as they passed some gnarly bushes along the path.

“Never, which makes me hate this a lot more now,” Steve answered, moving his flashlight through the bushes and trees as they moved along.

“Steve, can demons be gay? Asking for a friend,”

“Oh, you think we’ll run into any  _ satanic cults  _ on our walk? Steve?” 

“You know, there were reports saying that pet stores had to stop selling cats because of all the remains they were finding out here so, who knows?”

“Do you think they put up Craigslist ads for their cult meetings?” Steve stopped in his tracks and looked into the bushes behind him with his flashlight, ignoring Robin.

“I swear to God, one of these times, we’re gonna die,” Steve muttered under his breath, turning around to find Robin looking over his shoulder. “Jesus, do you have to be that close to me?”

Moving past her, they continued down the gravel path.

“Hello? Anyone there? We’re here for the cult stuff!” Robin said loudly, groaning when Steve hit her with the end of his flashlight.

“What are you doing, Buckley?” He asked nervously, his hands shaking as he looked at the bushes next to them.

“We have to convince them we’re on their side so they’ll show themselves!”

“Oh god, would you stop!” Steve shook his head and kept moving, Robin scrambling to catch up.

As they continued examining the bushes and trees along the path, Steve began talking about more of the bridge and woods’ lore.

“So, lots of previous investigators have said they’ve picked up on the same name referring to the Goatman on EVPs and spirit boxes and stuff,”

“What’s Goatman’s name?” Robin asked, flashing her light in Steve’s face.

“.... Steve,”

“Ha! Is that because all Steves are wimps or what?” 

“Hey!” He shouted, hitting her in the arm as she laughed hysterically. 

“Okay, okay, but seriously! Why not use a name that at least strikes terror? Steve is the least scary name I’ve ever heard of, and even you have to admit that, dingus!”

“Okay, alright, fair but still - why must it be terrifying?”

“Not living up to the expectations of a demon goatman is homophobia, Steven. The gays deserve better than a cheap trick like Steve the Goatman!”

After another half hour passed, Steve, Robin, and the camera team headed back to the bridge, for one final taunting of the Goatman.

“Well, time to say goodbye! Are you gonna say anything to Steve, Steve?” Robin quipped, laughing as Steve rolled his eyes.

“I guess I can,”

“Oh?”

“I feel like I’ve conquered it now, okay?” 

“Well, the bridge is yours, my friend,” She gestured to the floor, smiling wide as Steve walked past her, towards the middle of the bridge.

“Well demons… it’s been fun, but uh, sayonara, see you never!” Steve’s entire body was shaking as he spoke, and he practically ran off the bridge before Robin said anything.

“Bye Goatman! You fucking wimp!” Robin said, laughing as she joined him on the other side, their crew right behind them. 

Once they packed everything and were safely back in their cars, Steve finally took a deep breath, trying to control his racing heartbeat. 

“Another unsolved case for the books, dingus! You think you’ll be able to sleep tonight?” Robin pulled out her phone to set up the GPS before turning on the car.

Steve’s eyes were shut, his heartbeat slowing as he timed his breaths.

“Dingus?”

“Ask me tomorrow, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated, hope you guys liked it!! xx


End file.
